madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesus
Jesus Christ, also known as "Jebus" or "The Savior", is a major character in the Madness Combat series. He serves as the main antagonist against Hank J. Wimbleton in the first five episodes of the series and as the protagonist in Madness Combat 8: Inundation and Incident 110A . Jesus also fights the main character in Madness Interactive and is a playable character in Madness: Project Nexus. Jesus has been killed 5 times in the series- 3 times by Hank, once by Tricky, and was killed for the last time during the upstart of the normality restoration. Krinkels has said that Jesus went "the way of the Sheriff," implying that he won't return. Appearances Madness Combat 1 Jesus' first appearance was in the first episode. He almost looked like an ordinary Madness character, but with a goatee and halo. During Hank's massacre, Jesus appeared and showed more formidable than the people Hank fought earlier. He revived two people to fight Hank, but they were quickly killed themselves. He then summoned a cannon, but was killed by Hank when he let his guard down. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Jesus appears again with the same look as before as an ally to the Sheriff. When he first encounters Hank, he revives a group of dead grunts and then retreats. He reappears at the end of the episode, sneaking up behind Hank, who was cornering the Sheriff. Before Hank is able to kill the Sheriff, Jesus shoots him in the head with his Desert Eagle, bringing the episode to a conclusion. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Jesus appears once more in Madness Avenger, but his goatee appears to be slightly modified. He first appears standing beside the Sheriff, who was activating the Improbability Drive. He confronts Hank halfway into the episode and resurrects several grunts to fight him. After the zombies are killed, Jesus summons a sword to fight Hank, but is shot in the chest. He fades away as a retreat. Once again, Jesus reappears at the end of the episode and stabs Hank with sword when the Sheriff is cornered. This time, however, Hank doesn't immediately die and shoots Jesus in the face with a shotgun before killing the Sheriff and finally dying himself. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis In Madness Apotheosis, Jesus doesn't appear until the very end, where he ambushes Hank in the rave at Club M, along with a zombified 1337 agent. He now has sunglasses on with stitches in his head. He revives everyone else in the room that were killed by Hank. He shoots a weakened Hank several times during a brief sword fight, but is blown up by Hank's suicide bomb. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Jesus appears in this episode in a more prominent role. In this episode, he has more stitches around his head, his whole body is bandaged and covered by a white jacket. After Hank clears a room full of agents, the door suddenly closes on him and the dead agents are resurrected. Jesus suddenly appears and, with a surge of power, breaks off the upper half of the room. He initially fights Hank with his fists before summoning his binary sword. Hank flees the building and engages Jesus again. Hank shoots at Jesus, who blocks all the bullets with a magical shield. Using magic powers, Jesus starts throwing zombie agents at Hank and then knocks Hank off a short ledge. The zombies attempt to finish him off, but Jesus stops them so that he can fight Hank alone. Hank gets up and resumes battle with Jesus. In a bullet time scene, Hank manages to shoot several oncoming zombies and the Savior, temporarily incapacitating him. Later, during Hank's fight with several more 1337 agents, throws his sword at him, missing, and then charges at him. However, Tricky suddenly intervenes and punches Jesus back. After knocking Hank up a ledge, Tricky apparently kills Jesus by ripping off the top half of his head. Madness Combat 5.5 Jesus, or at least the top part of his head, briefly appears halfway through the episode. Tricky is wearing it as a hat in an attempt to gain his powers, only to find out it doesn't work and throws it away. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Jesus only makes a cameo in this episode. While Hank and Tricky fight on a train, he is seen in front of the "Bridge Out" sign raking leaves while wearing a shirt that says, "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get." He doesn't have his halo, and his goatee appears to have grown into a beard. He stops his work when he noticed the mysterious train, but shrugs it off and continues raking. Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus appears briefly in the middle of the episode to retrieve the top part of his head. He uses his powers to reattach it. He angrily leaves a note for the Auditor saying, "I QUIT. -J" before leaving. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Jesus appears at the end of Madness Consternation, beginning his revelation where he kills three agents with his S&W 500. Seeing Hank on the ground, he picks him up by impaling him with the binary sword. He says to him, "Goodnight Hank." before executing him with the revolver. When the demonic Tricky confronts him, Jesus destroys the Portable Improbability Drive, ridding Tricky of his powers, and slashes his face with his sword until Tricky finally dies. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus appears as the protagonist for the first time, and is seen firing a TAC-50 at the beginning. His sunglasses are absent, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. He then hops down a ledge, where agents come out through a door confront him. Jesus kills them with ease and continues his massacre inside. Seeing the threat Jesus poses the Auditor infects him with a disease, making him cough and vomit blood throughout the episode. Deeper in the building, Jesus finds a room with bodies inside liquid-filled tubes, apparently controlled by an adjacent machine. After killing the agents in the room, Jesus picks up an MP7 and destroys the machine. Later, a Mag Agent: V2 confronts Jesus with a giant Desert Eagle. Jesus initially dodges all his shots and slashes his face with an L337 sword and shoots it with an M16. Finally, Jesus uses his magical shield to deflect a giant Desert Eagle round into the mag agent's body, killing him. When Jesus exits the building, he sees the Auditor waiting for him with a minigun in another faraway building. Jesus quickly flies across the plain as the Auditor fires at him, dodging every bullet before crashing into the wall of the second building. The impact injures Jesus and cracks his halo, but Jesus resumes slaughtering the agents within. In the next room, Jesus is confronted by the second Mag Agent: V2, who is killed by the TAC-50. The Auditor then attacks him with two megachettes. Jesus is able to hold against him until the Auditor spawns two MP5Ks. Using his shield, he catches most of the bullets fired at him, but is also wounded by a few as well. He launches them back at the Auditor, who quickly disappears before he is hit. Fatigued, Jesus vomits blood one last time and summons his binary sword. Finally, he reaches the room with the Auditor's computer and is confronted by the Auditor once more. The Auditor enters the room and fires at Jesus with a spawned AT4. Despite his magical shield, Jesus is still blasted out of the building, with part of his face and chest destroyed. The Auditor, however, had accidentally destroyed the "Improbability Management" drive as well, causing a "normality restoration" in which a blast of light from the sky strikes the building. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Madness Aggregation confirms that Jesus was killed in the normality restoration of the previous episode, as his corpse is seen next to the remnants of a building. The Auditor, who survived, finds Jesus' remains and steals the halo. Madness Interactive Jesus appears as a boss in the penultimate room of the Story Mode, wielding a TMP. He has the most health of all foes and must be defeated in order for the player to reach the Sheriff. Madness: Project Nexus Episode 1.5 of the Story Mode tells the story of Project Nexus, as well as Jesus' origin. Jesus is shown to have been the chief scientist of Nevada's research, Dr. Jebidiah Christoff. Christoff was in charge of a resurrective cloning project called Project Nexus, but something went horribly wrong the experiments, so he fought his way through the Science Tower in order to stop the project. He eventually obtains his halo, which granted the power of levitation and to fire Nexus bolts, and decides to take control of the project once and for all. In the last level, Dr. Christoff kills Phobos and says his catchphrase, "Good night, Phobos." He finally controls Project Nexus, but the Savior's job was far from over. In Arena Combat Mode, Jesus can be hired for the player's team in Madness: Project Nexus. Powers and abilities Jesus is a master of gunfire and swordsmanship. In addition to this, he has a number of supernatural abilities that make him an especially dangerous opponent. Most of these supernatural powers come from the halo on top of his head. His most infamous power is the ability to resurrect the dead. Up until Madness Depredation, he would often resurrect Hank's victims into zombies in order to fight Hank. Although they do not possess better fighting skills, they are more resistant to attacks. In the first episode, he has the ability to spawn a cross-shaped magic shield that can block bullets. In Madness Depredation, it is more of a transparent, circular shield generated from his hand. In Madness Inundation he uses a different type of magic shield: a red energy field that can capture oncoming bullets, then push them back to the foe. In Incident: 110A, bullets would be immediately deflected off the red shield. Another of his abilities is to 'dissolve' his enemies by casting a red beam either from his hands or eyes, and upon being hit by the beam, a person will be disintegrated. He has shown to be able to kill at least two people at the same time with this attack. In Episode 1.5 of the Madness: Project Nexus story, Dr. Christoff gains the ability to fire Nexus bolts, which could disintegrate a weak opponent. He can also release slam attacks in a similar manner, which would knock back and injure close-by foes. Jesus is seen to have incredible muscular strength. In Madness Inundation, he is able to lift and throw large, heavy crates at enemies without strain. Jesus is the only character who has been seen wielding and firing an assault rifle with one hand without suffering from a bad performance through the high recoil. Krinkels stated himself that Sanford could only properly control a Bren gun because of the bipod, while Jesus probably would have dual wielded them. Additionally, Jesus has the ability to spawn certain weapons. In the first episode, Jesus summoned a cannon from the sky to fight Hank. Since Madness Apotheosis, this power became limited to his signature binary sword, which appeared from behind his back. In Madness Depredation, he summoned his sword from his glowing hands. In Madness Inundation, the sword grew out from a red energy, similar to his magic shield. His last supernatural power is the ability to use telekinesis and levitation. Since Madness Interactive and Madness Avenger, he was shown to be able to float in midair. In the earlier episodes, Jesus's telekinetic powers were shown to be reliant on a lightning-like beam from his hands. In Madness Depredation, he used these beams to push back Hank and to retrieve his sword from a distance. In Madness Inundation, he continued to use his telekinetic power, but without a beam. He used this power to throw crates, rip apart agents, and smash enemies into the wall. In Incident: 110A, he also used it to fire guns without physically holding them, although a little less accurately. Trivia *Jesus has been seen in all episodes except for Madness Combat 10: Abrogation and Madness Combat 7.5. *Jesus, Tricky, and Dr. Hofnarr are the only characters with hair. *In v1.8 of Madness: Project Nexus, in Arena Mode, Jesus' halo is missing. However, The-Swain, the main programmer, has stated that it was merely a mishap, and will probably be fixed in a later update. *He is the only character to have been both antagonist and protagonist in the series. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness Interactive Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness Retaliation Category:Madness Accelerant